La Primera Vez que
by NatsumeRin
Summary: Eran amigos desde niños, pero la palabra amistad nunca había tenido tanto significado para ellos. Sin saberlo, habían experimentado muchas primeras veces juntos, pero nunca vivieron una última vez... hasta ese día. Este es el relato de una joven tan vibrante como el sol y de un chico tan misterioso como la luna. / Mimato 100% amistoso - Para Proyecto 1-8, Reto de LaBauhaus.


Este fic es para el foro **Proyecto 1-8** y tambien es mi primera vez... ay por deoh.

 **Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece... si fuese mio, el mimato sería canon.**

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Este fic es un reto de LaBauhaus. Espero llenar sus espectativas.

 **Pairing:** Mimato

 **Características:** Conjunto de drabbles y/o shots Mimatos 100% amistosos. Quiero que demuestren cómo una amistad Mimata es posible y qué características tiene esa amistad. Ponganme en situaciones, momentos, sentimientos, costumbres, etc que tengan estos dos como amigos. Sólo se aceptan parejas OC.

 **Género:** Friendship, Humor, etc.

No se si esto encaje en la descripción de shots con ese summary que le puse pero es Mimato 100% amistoso. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad ~

* * *

 **La Primera Vez que...**

Chapter01

 _...estudiaron juntos._

* * *

Fue en el invierno de aquel año, cuando cursaban segundo de secundaria y sus queridos amigos Koushirou y Mimi le seguían los pasos al ingresar al mismo Instituto. Estaban en primer año, en clases diferentes, pero por lo que sabían el pelirojo era un prodigio en el curso mientras que Taichikawa era una alumna promedio, no era tonta, no tenía malas calificaciones, pero algunas materias no se le daban bien.

Estaban reunidos en una de las mesas del gran comedor estudiantil. Taichi devoraba su merienda mientras que Joe le explicaba o mejor dicho gritaba que comer de esa forma era malo para la salud, el rubio Ishida solo sonreía divertido mientras veía a su castaño amigo atragantarse y al pelirojo Izumi socorrerle con un poco de agua para bajar la comida. Las dos chicas solo miraban la escena sin decir nada, era muy común vivir ese tipo de situaciones cuando almorzaban. Ignoraron a los chicos mientras proseguían su plática.

—Entonces reprobaras aritmética.

La castaña suspiró.

—Parece, y lo peor es que el profesor ya me sentenció —dijo mientras hacía un gesto de incredulidad— Si no apruebo el próximo examen con honores me veré en clases de recuperación, Sora.

La peliroja veía como su amiga lloriqueaba mientras le daba una mordida a su emparedado.

—¿Por qué no le pides a Koushirou que te ayude a estudiar?

Mimi pareció ahogarse con el pedazo de pan. Sujetó con fuerza el jugo de naranja que tenía al frente y bebió para ayudar a su pobre garganta. Miro a ambos lados cuidando que los chicos no hubiesen visto su casi muerte y suspiró una vez que comprobó que seguían en sus temas de hombres. Takenouchi le miraba con una ceja levantada, ¿Por qué se puso así? Un ligero sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la castaña mientras hacía un puchero disconforme.

—No le entiendo nada a Izzy...

Esta vez fue el turno de ahogarse para Sora.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya intenté pedírselo y Koushirou amablemente accedió —soltó la chica bajando un poco la voz como si de un secreto se tratase— pero no entendí nada de lo que dijo. Señalaba allá y acá y luego aquí y allá otra vez. —Se sostuvo la cabeza en señal de frustración— ¡Parecía hablar en otro idioma!

Sora sonrió entre divertida e impresionada. Tachikawa parecía realmente horrorizada al recordar la sesión de estudios con el chico pelirojo. Aunque la comprendía un poco, Izumi Koushirou era un chico demasiado inteligente, un genio en su totalidad, nadie entendía por qué asistía a un colegio como ese si podría cursar incluso la universidad. Suponía entonces que el pequeño se desviaba de la explicación sencilla y terminaba hablando más de lo necesario.

—Bueno, ¿Qué tal si buscas otro tutor? —dijo la peliroja mientras se levantaba de la mesa para empezar el regreso a su clase— Quizás te toque un superior más... —Sora buscó la palabra adecuada. ¿Suave? ¿Menos listo que Izumi? —más para ti, sí eso.

Mimo pareció pensarlo mientras se acercaba a su pasillo.

—Supongo que lo pensaré...

Se despidió de la peliroja con una sonrisa y un melódico "Bye bye" para adentrarse al aula 1-B donde la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban, entre risas, plática y más. Algunos le saludaron preguntándole sobre la tarea de la siguiente clase, pero ella solo tenía en mente que pronto empezaría la temporada de exámenes y estaba en la cuerda floja con aritmética. Es que no era justo, seguro ese profesor la tenía contra ella. Estaba segura de que resolvía todo correctamente y seguía bien los pasos de cada problema, pero siempre reprobaba.

Se recostó en su mesa mirando hacia la pared de su lado izquierdo. Buscaría el condenado tutor, solo esperaba que no fuese un superior grosero, frío, malhumorado y sin sentido del humor.

* * *

—¡¿Que voy a reprobar?! ¿Está loca?

Una negra ceja se alzó ante el atrevimiento del estudiante de apellido Ishida. Es que no cabía de la impresión, era alucinante y hasta vergonzoso reprobar en Ética y valores.

—Ishida Yamato, eres un estudiante sobresaliente en calificaciones —explicaba con calma la profesora de entrados 40 años— Sin embargo, no puedo aprobar este tipo de respuestas en tus reportes...

Yamato miró sin comprender la hoja de su último parcial de la susodicha materia. Le pidió que describiera con sus propias palabras cómo actuaría en diversas situaciones aplicando los valores estudiados en las clases previas. Releyó sus respuestas rayadas con una equis en rojo y miró a la pelinegra frente a él cómo si en serio no comprendiese por qué había reprobado.

¿Es que acaso no encontraba mal escribir "malditos", "desgraciados", "estúpidos", "parásitos" en un reporte? La profesora suspiró. ¿Qué parte de "ética y valores" no entendía el niño?

—Usted dijo que describiera con mis palabras lo que yo haría, profesora —habló el rubio con calma. Ciertamente no le importaba lo que dijera la loca. Solo quería no ir a clases extras por una estupidez cómo no ser amable ni tener tacto. —No puede reprobarme solo por eso.

Pudo observar a la mujer masajear sus sienes mientras balbuceaba algo inentendible. Chasqueó la lengua, tenía hambre, quería largarse rápido, y al parecer la vieja leyó sus pensamientos pues le miró con cara de pocos amigos. Yamato dio un paso atrás creyendo que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría encima a pegarle.

—Hay una forma en la que no reprobarías la materia —Ishida supo que su cara tenía tatuada la palabra curiosidad porque su maestra sonrió satisfecha— Ayuda como tutor de curso a algún estudiante menor. —La mirada curiosa cambió a una de horror— Ayudarías a alguien de esta sencilla forma, Yamato, eres un estudiante brillante, no será problema. Si logras ayudar a alguien con sus estudios estarías poniendo en práctica cualidades cómo empatía, comprensión, bondad y muchas más. Aprobarás la materia.

El rubio pareció descolocado durante unos segundos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y acto seguido se dirigió a la salida del aula sin si quiera responder a la sugerencia de la mayor.

Y así fue cómo llegó allí.

Yamato caminaba sin ánimos con rumbo a la biblioteca. Había decidido tomar la tutoría para acabar rápido con ese asunto. Es que era injusto, cómo va a reprobarle solo porque no coincide con la forma de pensar de esa señora...

Bah, tampoco es que dar tutoría fuese tan complicado. O al menos eso esperaba. No se le apetecía ir a clases de recuperación por esa vieja. Solo rogaba que no le tocase un pupilo mimado, estúpido y con problemas mentales.

* * *

—No puedo creer que seas tú...

—Opino igual...

Un rubio y una castaña se miraban fijamente sin saber qué hacer. Cómo era posible, ninguno de los dos había mirado correctamente el papel de la tutoría. Se limitaron a ver la hora y lugar y listo. Ambos pensaron en lo mismo "vamos a terminar rápido con esto" por increíble que parezca. Y es que, aunque no se llevaran mal tampoco se llevaban excesivamente bien.

Tachikawa suspiró.

La tensión podía cortarse y el silencio ya empezaba a ser incómodo al menos para ella. Ella quería un superior amable y bueno, no a... Ishida. Bien, no tenía nada contra él, pero no habían intercambiado muchas palabras desde que empezó la secundaria y ella se quedó en la escuela primaria. Pero por alguna razón se sentía incomoda.

El sonido de libros cayendo al piso retumbó en todo el lugar haciéndole saltar en su silla. Volteó a ver tras ella, una chica había soltado los libros por accidente... ese sonido la hizo volver a la realidad. Si no estudiaba, reprobaría. Infló sus mejillas con determinación, tomó aire y lo soltó.

—¡E-Estoy a tu cuidado, Ishida-sempai!

—¿Huh?

Y se sonrojó. El rubio le miraba con una ceja en alto, como si estuviera loca. ¿Pero qué malo había dicho?

El rubio soltó el aire con cansancio, se sentó en la silla frente a ella buscando sus libros y lápices para empezar o al menos eso esperaba ella porque si ya era una enorme tensión estudiar con él, ¿qué sería de ella si Ishida no quisiera darle clases?

—No sabía que eras mala en aritmética.

Mimi pestañeó.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí... —movió su lápiz de lado a lado haciendo que el cascabel que tenía colgado sonara insistentemente— No se me dan bien los... números.

Admitió la chica avergonzada pero el rubio solo la miraba exasperado. ¿Por qué tenía un lápiz con cascabel?

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? -le señaló el lápiz que campaneaba sin parar y la chica soltó el objeto como si quemara. Ishida suspiró por enésima vez— Bien, hagamos esto. Veamos, ¿Desde qué lección será el examen? —un fino dedo le señaló la página— Ok, mira. Este problema se resuelve así...

Mimi miró curiosa al rubio que en tres segundos garabateó el cuaderno resolviendo el problema de aritmética. Ni siquiera había contado con dedos ni menos con rayitas o círculos. Pestañeó. Parecía tan fácil... pero ella sabía que no podía ser así.

—Ahora tú.

—¿Qué? —chilló la castaña— Solo me lo has explicado una vez y la mitad no logré verlo porque tu mano me tapaba. Hazlo de nuevo.

Pudo ver como Ishida alzaba las cejas ante su queja.

—Cómo no lo vas a entender si está muy claro.

—Te digo que no pude verlo. Tu mano no me dejó, toma en cuenta que eres surdo Ishida.

—Ah, es mi culpa —el rubio cerró los ojos buscando paciencia. Le vio tomar sus cosas y meterlas sin cuidado a la bolsa. No, no y no.

El rubio se levantó dispuesto a salir de ahí y enfrentarse a la profesora que seguro le reprobaría, pero Mimi se le colgó de la maleta frenando su paso.

—No te vayas. Prometo intentar entenderlo, pero en serio, en serio... te necesito...

El rubio le miró. Suspiró otra vez, parecía pensarlo un poco hasta que por fin le hizo caso y volvió a sentarse. Mimi le agradeció porque sin esa tutoría estaba frita y pensándolo mejor, era mejor estudiar con Ishida que con Koushirou...

* * *

Día dos de la tutoría. Yamato no lo creía todavía, Tachikawa era la tonta a la que tenía que ayudar. Por dios, si hasta Tai se le había reído al enterarse que era profesor de la princesa... No tenía nada contra ella, pero le irritaba.

Llegó a la biblioteca y escaneó el lugar corroborando que la pequeña niña no había llegado. Buscó una mesa vacía y se sentó despreocupado pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Su paz no duró tanto porque la voz chillona de su "amiga" se hizo presente.

—Ya estoy lista para estudiar.

Ishida le vio curioso mientras la chica se sentaba y sacaba todas sus cosas, si hasta traía una banda en la cabeza que decía "Amo los números". Sonrió de medio lado.

—Bien, presta atención. —Esta vez se había sentado al lado izquierdo de la chica para que viera todo el procedimiento— Debes hacer esto... y luego esto... y debe terminar con este resultado.

La vio pestañear. Si le decía que no entendió juraba que le iba a...

—Creo que entendí...

El rubio alzó las cejas.

—Pues a ver... —tomó su cuaderno y le escribió uno de los problemas del libro— Resuélvelo.

Había pasado 1 minuto y Tachikawa no terminaba, ¿Por qué demoraba tanto? Él lo hizo en 5 segundos. Después de otros 30 segundos de eterna agonía para el rubio, Mimi le entregó el resultado. Lo revisó, la miró y volvió a revisar. La miró otra vez, Tachikawa lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos.

Tomó un par de hojas de papel que tenía en la mesa, las envolvió, le lanzó una fría y dura mirada y...

—¡¿Por qué dio menos?! —Golpeó la cabeza de la castaña con el papel— ¿De dónde sacaste que sería menos el resultado?

—¡P-PERO ALLÍ ESTÁ EL SIGNO DE MENOS! —le gritó Tachikawa mientras lloriqueaba por el golpe, exagerado para Matt porque solo fue papel.

El rubio miró la respuesta de nuevo. Estaba loca.

Volvió a golpearle con el papel.

—Menos por menos es más. Más por menos es menos. ¡Repite! —La chica soltaba lágrimas entre pucheros pero igual repetía la susodicha regla— Te haré escribirla hasta que te sangren los dedos y la repetirás hasta que te duelan las cuerdas vocales.

Y de pronto dejó de llorar.

La castaña adoptó una pose pensativa y buscó entre sus papeles algo con mucha concentración. Yamato le dejó ser hasta que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, un examen por el rojo que veía, la chica miraba pensativa el pedazo de papel y de pronto abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Ah! —Tachikawa sonrió entre divertida y apenada— Por eso todos mis resultados salen mal...

Yamato abrió la boca de la impresión.

¿Hablaba en serio?

* * *

Día 15 de la tutoría. Y Mimi no podía estar más contenta. Solo faltaban 3 días para su examen y se sentía bastante lista.

No podía quejarse, a pesar de que el rubio era brusco a la hora de enseñar, lo cierto es que era muy claro y conciso. Bastaba con una explicación o verlo resolver él mismo un problema y lo entendía. Aunque lo que si le había costado era el tema de los signos, siempre los olvidada e Ishida le puso a escribir las reglas durante 2 días una y otra vez en un cuaderno exclusivo para eso.

Suspiró de solo recordarlo. Era firme, frío y daba algo de miedo cuando le lanzaba esa mirada enojada, pero le había ayudado mucho. Si Yamato la aprobaba esa tarde, entonces podría estar totalmente segura de que aprobaría con honores el examen.

* * *

Día del examen de aritmética para Mimi y día de entregar el informe para el rubio Ishida. Caminaba no muy contento con el escrito en dirección a la sala de profesores.

Había releído el papel al menos ocho veces, pero no terminaba conforme. Su profesora de seguro quería una redacción empalagosa del cómo aprendió a ser paciente, considerado, bondadoso, etcétera con la tutoría ofrecida. Cosa que no aprendió, por dios, era la princesa de Mimi con quién trataba, jamás aprendería nada con ella, aunque se supone que la castaña si había aprendido con él.

La anciana, como le había apodado despectivamente Ishida, llevaba poco más de cinco minutos mirando el papel, no le inspiraba nada bueno por la expresión tan seria. Sabía que tenía que haber obligado a Mimi a escribírselo, tal vez ella sí sabía hablar con la dichosa propiedad que tanto vociferaba la maestra.

La mujer dejó caer sus manos a la mesa de un golpe haciendo al rubio respingar en su sitio. Ahí venía el regaño.

Felicidades Ishida, aprobaste.

—¿Qué?

El rubio alzó las cejas ante la sorpresa.

—Concluiste la tutoría exitosamente, la estudiante que tenías a cargo no se quejó y tampoco pidió cambiar de tutor, supongo que te fue bien. Veo que aun eres un tanto rudo con tus palabras incluso al redactar... —Yamato vio a la mujer suspirar y mirarle con una amable sonrisa— No es lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha, felicidades.

Ishida no cabía del asombro, la vieja le había aprobado el curso. La escuchó balbucear algo sobre amabilidad o alguna tontería así.

¿A quién le importaba? ¡Maldita sea, aprobó!

* * *

Los días de exámenes dieron por finalizar.

Una pequeña castaña corría por los pasillos sin cuidado, tropezando de vez en cuando con algún alumno e incluso con sus propios pies. Llevaba una sonrisa tatuada en la cara y reía sin parar mirando lado a lado de vez en cuando buscando a alguien. Buscándolo a él.

Frenó en seco al ver a su amiga peliroja a unos metros a la derecha, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella tomándole por sorpresa.

—Sora, ¿Has visto a Yamato?

La chica parpadeó. Y señaló hacia su izquierda, el aula de la clase 2-A y sin siquiera esperar otra palabra por su amiga, giró y entró a la clase ya vacía por la hora.

Clavó sus ojos en una de las esquinas donde el rubio acomodaba su bolso, suponía que tomaría la misma dirección que Takenouchi. No esperó y corrió literalmente hacía Ishida que al oír los pasos apresurados volteó al instante para toparse con una mancha marrón que se plantaba frente a él.

—¿T-Tachikawa?

La chica le miraba feliz mostrando sus dientes y sin más le estrelló el papel que cargaba en su mano directamente a la cara.

—¿Pero qué...?

El rubio agarró la hoja con brusquedad quitándolo de su visión. Miró severamente a la castaña, ¿Qué le pasaba? Ni siquiera le saludaba y le pegaba con la hoja de esa forma, ¿Pensaba que comía papel o algo así? El chico apartó su vista de la sonriente chica para dar su atención a lo que tenía escrito el papel. Alzó las cejas.

—¿E-En serio?

—Así es.

—Es mentira.

—No lo es. —Tachikawa daba pequeños brincos en su lugar— Aprobé Yamato-kun, aprobé, ¡Muchas gracias!

Yamato miraba absorto la hoja de papel que tenía plasmada la máxima calificación. Suspiró entretenido por los saltos de la chica y abrumado. Nunca creyó posible que realmente fuese buen maestro.

Pasó su vista a la princesa rosa que seguía celebrando frente a él, alzó su mano izquierda y acarició levemente la cabeza de la chica.

Tachikawa dejó de saltar, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, miró con curiosidad a su amigo y juró que sus orbitas se saldrían por lo que veía.

Ishida Yamato estaba sonriendo. Le sonreía a ella, como si dijera un "Bien hecho, Mimi" pero a su manera.

Y, por si fuera poco, parecía feliz. El chico bajó su mano y dejó salir un suave y amistoso:

—¡Felicidades!

La castaña dejó de alucinar y volvió a saltar como antes para seguir su celebración. ¡Había aprobado aritmética!

En cuanto le entregaron el examen y le confirmaron la noticia fue en busca del rubio para compartir su felicidad. Era increíble. Ishida realmente era genial como maestro.

—¡Esto es genial! Ahora que te tengo como tutor no volveré a reprobar... —El rubio se tensó— ¡Bien! Ya quiero que empiece el próximo periodo de clases. ¡Iremos con todo!

¿Iremos?

¿Clases?

¿Tutor?

Yamato parpadeó tres veces. ¿Acaso planeaba que volvieran a estudiar juntos?

¡Estaba loca!

* * *

 **::Notas de la autora:**

 _Hola a todos._

Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por todas las faltas ortográficas de este fic. Reviso el fic como cuatro a cinco veces pero cuando lo subo, y lo leo... veo alguna que se me va. ¿Really? Tampoco le he hecho un cover, veré que le pongo a esa imagen.

Bueno, ahora si, hola a todos. Quizás algunos me conozcan otros no... He tomado este reto porque me gustó mucho la manera en que debo escribirlo. "Amistad" ... digo, creo que todas hemos tenido ese mejor amigo(a) con el que compartimos todo... sin embargo... para llegar a ser amigos debemos pasar muchas experiencias con esa persona para ganarnos esa confianza.

Yo pienso que así es con Yamato y Mimi. Muchos del fandom dicen que el rubio ni siquiera le da la hora a Mimi, puede ser cierto que se yo, no soy la guionista de digimon... Pero lo que si soy es una fanficker... y aquí estoy tomando el reto de Labauhaus para crear la amistad de Mimi y Yamato.

He decidido llamarlo así porque quiero que vivamos las primeras veces de este dúo. Desde mentirillas hasta ocurrencias, desde un helado hasta una guerra de comidas. Quiero traer a la vida las experiencias de ellos dos (experiencias imaginadas porque no es canon joder :'v). En el foro Proyecto 1-8, la sección Castillo Mimato, hace 1 mes las chicas hablaron de cómo creían que sería una amistad mimato. He tomado algunas ideas de ahí que me gustaron, pero quiero oír más.

Si tienen alguna idea de qué o cómo creen que serían estos dos como amigos, déjenmela en un review o un pm. También quiero invitarles a un grupo mimato en wazap que tenemos algunas chicas... no hablamos muchos pero cuando hay algo mimato lo compartimos con amor. Si alguien quiere ingresar puede escribirme a pm owo

En este cap he dejado algunos guiños? De esta amistad que irá formándose poco a poco… Ahora iré a pensar en la continuación xD

Bueno, creo que ya me he extendido mucho. El proximo cap estará entre semanas, máximo 1 mes, ya que así lo ha decidido mi retadora owo...

Con esto me despido...

Por fas, no lean mis otros fics... están mal redactados porque los escribí hace años atrás XDD están bien feos... tampoco es que ahora sea la mejor redactando, pero creo que he mejorado xD en fin…

 **Hasta pronto~**

 **Yuly~**


End file.
